Am I So Different?
by Kry XIII
Summary: Kai wants to know if his life is really the truth or just a lie so he asks Rei about it. What does Rei find out? And can he help Kai? My First story! Rated T to be safe...Officially complete as of now!
1. I Know What's Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...or any of it's characters...and I don't know Rei's parents names...do they even show up in the series? I just made up names so don't get mad at me!!! ^-^ any way...enjoy please!!!

p.s. this is my first story so please be nice?? O.O

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm running away again. I don't know why I even bother since they'll just find me again and take me back home. I don't even understand why I'm running away. After all they said all families act this way. All families argue constantly, all parents beat their children when they disobey them, all families hate each other, and all families act perfect when outsiders are around. All my life I've wondered, is that really true? If it is, then what about him?

I've asked him how families acted. What they did together, if they talked with each other instead of screamed at each other, if they hurt one another. He gave me a strange kind of look, like he wasn't sure what I was asking or something.

"Families do lots of things together! They eat, watch TV, play around, and everything. Sure they don't do everything together, but most of the time they'll do at least one thing together." he answered. "And of course families have disagreements. They may argue and a parent may end up backhanding their child out of complete anger or whatever, but they don't mean to hurt each other."

I just listened to what he said, nodding my head to his answer. Was that how his family was? Actually perfect and not just pretend? Then is what my parents told me a complete lie?

"Why do you ask?" he questioned, curiosity in his eyes.

_'Curiosity killed the cat Rei.' _I thought to myself.

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

"That's a weird thing to wonder Kai." he chuckled softly, before he frowned and looked at me worriedly. "Is that how your family is Kai?"

"What do you mean?" damn, I shouldn't have said anything.

"Do you and your parents argue? Do they hurt you?"

What do I do? Do I tell him the truth or lie? We're friends, I'm not supposed to lie to him. But then again, I'm not supposed to have friends either. My parents told me I'm not allowed. What do I do?!

"No, of course not. It was just on some movie I watched. Besides, I'm not that close to them so I didn't really know. So I decided to ask you since you know practically everything." I lied. It left a really disgusting taste in my mouth.

He rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me. I forced myself not to wince when he touched a sensitive bruise. Or maybe that was a cut? I can't remember. It doesn't matter anyway.

"I do not know everything, but thank's for the compliment." he smiled.

I just stared at him. I love his smile. It's so warm and it's real. It's not fake like all of mine. It took a lot of will power not to just lean forward and kiss his lips. I bet they would be soft. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he suddenly stood up.

"Sorry Kai, but I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled as he turned around to go back home.

I wanted so badly to tell him not to go. I wanted him to stay with me, at least for a few more minutes. I sighed and stood up, making my way down the road for the thirty minute long journey back to hell.

That's how I ended up running away. I didn't want to go back there. Now that I knew everything there was a lie. I want to go see Rei's home, his family. I wonder how exactly they act. Are they really how he says they are, or was he pretending too? I stopped and leaned against a random building as I tried to regain my lost breath. I sighed as I realized, I had no idea where he lived. Maybe if I ran around long enough, I would see him, or he would see me.

That was my plan and I ran around like a mad man, looking in windows, running straight up to anyone who even resembled him in some way, wether it be their clothes or hair, or anything. I was about to just give up when I heard some one laughing. I snuck up to the window and peaked inside. I felt relieved when I saw him, sitting at the table, eating with his family. They were laughing and joking around. Just like he said.

"So how's your friend Kai doing?" his father asked after swallowing a mouth full of Ramen.

"He seems to be doing alright. He's worrying me a little though." Rei replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"That boy worries all of us. It's not normal for a boy like him to have to go to the hospital three times in just one week." his mother shook her head, displeased.

I felt a little frightened. I had the biggest urge to go in there and apologize and tell her I'd do better, try harder to take every beating I received. But I kept quiet. I wasn't even supposed to be here. I was just eavesdropping on their conversation. Just sitting under a window of a place where I don't belong.

"So princess, are you two dating yet?" I heard his father laugh.

Maybe they weren't so perfect after all if his dad was insulting him. But if that was true, why was Rei laughing.

"No, dad, we're not dating, and I'm not a princess. I'm a boy in case you've forgotten." he said in a matter-of-fact voice, trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, with that hair and that face, I forget sometimes."

I was really confused. If his dad was insulting him, shouldn't Rei be apologizing for not being good enough?

"You two stop joking around and finish eating!" the woman said sternly, sending them both a glare that had no effect seeing as she was smiling and had nothing behind it in the first place.

Oh, that's right. Rei's parents know he's gay, but they don't mind. Rei did say something about his dad calling him princess, and his little girl and stuff like that, but that he didn't really mean it. He was just joking around. If my parents ever found out, I wouldn't be alive for much longer. I sighed rather loudly at the thought. I froze when everything in the house got quiet. Had they heard me?

"What was that?" his mother asked.

Damn! They did hear me. I have to get out of here! I crawled a few feet away from the window, keeping to the side of the building.

"I'll be right back." I heard the man say.

No! He's going to see me! I stood up, keeping my head down and my hands in my pockets and began walking, trying to blend in with everyone else.

"Kai! Is that you?" I tensed and turned around to look at him.

He didn't seem angry. In fact he was smiling. Did this mean I was ok?

"Don't just stand there, come on in!"

I scampered over to him, afraid of what would happen if I refused. I let him lead me to the kitchen where Rei and his mother were.

"Mio! Rei! Look who was walking past the house!" he smiled as he pushed me forward gently.

I glanced up at them and forced a smile. I have had so much practice, that now, every smile I fake looks real. Sometimes I wish someone could see past it.

"Well hello dear! Sit down! There's plenty to eat!" Mio invited.

"Thank you." I mumbled and sat down next to Rei.

"Let me take your coat for you." Mio said, holding out her hand for my worn at trench coat.

I slowly took it off, trying not to jar any wounds or broken or sprained bones. I handed her the coat my eyes never meeting hers.

"My god dear! You look like you haven't eaten in a month!" she frowned, handing the coat to her husband.

_'Actually two months.'_ I thought to myself as she piled my plate with tons of food.

"Mom, I don't think he can eat all of that." Rei told her, staring at the plate of food that was almost towering above me.

"Well he better! He needs to gain some weight! He's almost a skeleton!" she replied, piling more food on my plate.

I didn't know she was just joking. I didn't realize that she didn't know what I liked exactly so was giving me a meal's worth of practically everything. I didn't get the fact that I didn't have to eat everything on the plate, that it didn't matter if I did or not. After she was finally done putting food on my plate, I swallowed the knot in my throat and began eating. I was full by the time I had finished 1/5 of the meal. I was sick by the time I finished half. I felt like I was going to throw up after about 2/3 and I'm surprised I was able to finish it all.

"I guess I was wrong." Rei said, a little surprised I had eaten everything on my plate.

"Who wants desert?!" Mio called from the kitchen.

_'Not more food!'_ I thought frantically. I couldn't eat another bite for at least a month.

She came in carrying what looked like cake. She placed it in the middle of the table and cut it into four pieces, giving each of us our own piece. I felt like crying. I could just barely keep what was already in my stomach down. How was I supposed to handle this?

"Aido! Come on! The cake's done!" Mio called to her husband who was in the living room watching the news.

"I'm coming honey." he yelled back.

We all sat in silence eating until Aido starting talking.

"There's another case of child abuse." he sighed, taking a bite of cake. "That's six this week. How many sick people are there in the world?"

I tensed. Why did he have to start talking about that of all things? I decided to stay silent like I have been doing and force down the cake. It was good, don't get me wrong, but I had already eaten far to much.

"A lot. I just don't understand why the children don't fight back. I mean, I can understand a little child not doing anything to protect themselves because they can't. Not only are they so much smaller than the adult, but they don't know how to defend themselves. But these teens who are going threw it. You'd think they'd do something other than just sitting there and taking it."

I want to die. If I even thought about defending myself, I would be killed. Not only am I afraid of what my parents would do to me if I tried fighting back, but I also love my parents too much to do anything that would make them even more disappointed in me. I finished my cake and froze. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Kai dear, what's wrong?" Mio asked worriedly.

I shook my head slowly. "N-nothing." my breath was coming out in short, soft pants.

"Are you sure, you seem kind of pale." Aido pointed out.

"N-no, really. I'm f-fine." No I'm not. My stomach's killing me.

"Kai, maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much." Rei said, lightly touching my back.

"If I didn't eat everything, she would be mad." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you talking about Kai? Why would she be mad?" I could tell he was confused.

"She told me to eat everything on my plate. I don't want to make her mad." I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from throwing up. I didn't want to have to clean up a mess right now.

"Dear, I was just kidding." Mio frowned.

I covered my mouth with both hands, willing myself not to throw up. It didn't work. I fell off my chair and to the floor, puking up my guts when my knees hit the ground. I stared blankly at the mess, panting softly. My stomach felt way better, but it still hurt pretty badly. I wiped my mouth off, grimacing at the awful taste.

"Kai? Are you alright?" I heard Rei's voice, but it sounded so far away.

I tensed as I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Aido looking down at me worriedly, but all I saw was a glare. I whimpered and scooted away from him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but they couldn't hear me.

"Kai, calm down. You're not in trouble." Mio tried to tell me, but I only heard bits of what she said. Kai...you're...in trouble.

I pressed my body against the wall, silently begging it to open up and swallow me.

"I'm sorry!" I said a little louder. I was panicking.

"Kai, it's fine! Calm down!"

"I'm sorry!" I screamed as I covered my head with my arms. "Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Kai! Dear! It's fine! It was an accident!" Mio tried to sooth, but it wasn't working. She dashed over to me, kneeling in front of me and grabbed my arms, pulling them away from my head gently.

"No! Please stop! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I swear! Please, I promise I won't!" I was crying and begging, but to me, it wasn't working. To me, they were even more angry. "I didn't mean to! Please don't! I'll be good! I won't do it again!"

"Shh, Kai, it's alright. Shh, just calm down." I started crying harder, the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Please stop! Don't hurt me!" I begged, looking straight into her eyes. I couldn't see the worry or fear for me in her eyes, all I saw was hate and loathing even though those emotions weren't there.

I started kicking and screaming, trying to get her away from me. Aido pulled her back so I wouldn't kick her. I continued to scream and cry. I was scared. I didn't want to be beat again. Who would want that? I screamed louder when I suddenly felt arms wrap around me.

"Rei, stop! You'll get hurt!" Mio exclaimed. She didn't want me to accidentally hurt her son.

Rei ignored her. "Shh...Kai, you're ok. It's me, Rei. I won't let anyone hurt you." he soothed, rocking me back and forth as he traced random patterns along my back.

I was still struggling, but it wasn't as bad anymore. Slowly I stopped kicking and screaming. I wasn't trying to get away anymore. I was still whispering quiet apologies and promises about being good. He just kept up his mantra of not letting any one hurt me and rocking back and forth. Finally I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I was lying on a bed with a cool cloth on my forehead. I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw the dark sky. If I was home, I'd be ok, maybe. If I was somewhere else, I'm dead. I sat up in the bed, instantly feeling light headed, but I forced myself to stand up. I made my way to the door, leaning against the wall as I lost my balance. I opened the door and peaked out of the small crack. No one was around, so I pushed the door all the way open and tiptoed out of the room. I made my way to the stairs and carefully walked down them. I paused when I heard someone talking.

"He's been gone all day and he didn't even tell us where he was going. We didn't even realize he was missing until we went to tell him dinner was ready." I heard my mother's voice. No! What are they doing here?!

"My husband found him walking down the side walk so we invited him in for dinner. The poor dear looked like he hadn't eaten in God know's how long." that sounded like Mio.

"Yes." my mother said before a pause and a sigh. "We don't know what's wrong with him. We've brought him to the hospital, but they found nothing wrong with him. He refuses to eat everything we try to give him."

"Well he ate everything I gave him and it was a lot. I told him to eat everything and he did. Of course I was just joking with him, but I guess he didn't realize that. He ended up throwing up everything he ate."

"Oh, what a shame. He never was a bright child." my mother sounded like she wanted to laugh. I wonder if Mio caught that.

"Well, I wouldn't say he isn't bright. That's not a very kind thing to say about children. Maybe he's like those children who don't understand jokes. That doesn't mean his not intelligent."

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't say that about him."

"There's just one problem I'd like to ask you about." Mio sounded worried. Please don't let her say anything about earlier.

"Go ahead." my mother sounded suspicious. I know I am dead now.

"Well, after the poor child threw up, he got really hysterical. He was crying and begging for us not to hurt him. Why does he do that?" Milo asked.

My mother sighed. "Kai watches the news and movies a lot. Mostly all he sees are parents abusing their children and he's afraid that's going to happen to him."

"Oh. Does he act like that often?" No Mio! See through her lie!

"Yes, and I wish he'd stop. It makes me feel like a horrible mother. Do you think I should make him stop watching those kinds of movies? And maybe the news too. At least when it's about that subject."

"I think that would be a wise decision. I can't imagine having to go threw that everyday. I'm just glad Rei was able to calm him down."

"Rei? Who is that?" my mother sounded surprised, but I knew she was just masking her outrage.

"He's my son. Kai doesn't talk about him? They're best friends."

No. Now I'm truly dead. I'm not supposed to have friends, much less best friends. Mio, you just dug my grave without even realizing it.

"Oh ok. I'm glad he has a friend. Kai doesn't make friends to easily." my mother said. "Well, it's getting late. I'll go get Kai and we'll leave. I want to get him home so he can rest."

"Yes, of course. He's in Rei's room. Right this way."

I heard them walking this way. Damn, I had to get back up the stairs and into Rei's room.

"Kai? What are you doing up?"

I looked up at the voice. It was just Rei. What did I say? I already lied to him. I bowed my head and decided to just stay quiet. I whimpered quietly when I heard my mother and Mio's voices getting louder. My head shot up when Rei touched my shoulder.

"I already told you. I wont let anyone hurt you."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"How can I not? You were freaking out and begging us not to hurt you. And you didn't notice you're wearing my clothes?"

I looked down at myself quickly. He was right. I'm wearing his clothes. I hope he know's he's not getting these back.

"So you saw then?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry, but you're not going back there."

I felt like crying. I knew he couldn't do anything about it. I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want to go back there but I had no choice. It wasn't up to me or him. It was up to my parents.

"Kai Alexander Hiwatari! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" my mother screamed as soon as she saw me.

I let go of Rei immediately and took a few steps forward.

"S-sorry mom." I stuttered, staring at the floor.

"Come on! I've been so worried about you! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

_'Because I knew you wouldn't have let me go if you knew.' _I thought to myself. I just shrugged as an answer.

My mother sighed angrily. "You're lucky your father didn't come. You would be dead by now if he had. Now come on!" she shouted as she grabbed my sprained arm.

I winced but said nothing. Just let her drag me towards the front door. Before we could get outside, she stopped.

"You can leave, but Kai's not going with you." Rei growled, fangs bared and ready to attack.

"Rei, let them leave dear. They've been worried and need to get Kai home." Mio tried to explain.

"Why? So they can beat him again? I don't think so." Rei snarled. "Now let him go."

"Child, do you even have any proof that Kai's been beaten?" my mother asked, anger clear in her voice.

Rei smirked. "Of course I do." He walked over to me and lightly grabbed my arm, rolling the long sleeves up, revealing dark bruises and deep cuts.

My mother faked a look of worry. "Kai! What happened to you?! Did you get into a fight?" She sighed. "Why don't you tell me about these types of things? I'm your mother. You're supposed to tell me when you get hurt."

All I could do was stare at her in shock. She's the one who did this to me. How can she act like that?

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Hiwatari. My son's just a little jumpy from earlier today. I hope Kai gets the help he needs." Mio whispered, trying to make sure I couldn't hear her. I did any way.

"We should get going now. Sorry about Kai." my mother apologized even though she didn't mean it.

"No trouble at all. We'll see you soon dear." she said as she smiled.

My mother and I walked out of the house and to her car. I climbed in the backseat since I'm not allowed to sit up front. Why would I want to any way? We drove in silence to the house. She glared back at me every once in a while, but I ignored it. The worst was yet to come. When we reached the house, that's when I started feeling afraid.

"Get your pathetic ass out of my car! God, now I have to clean the damn seats!" she screamed as she dragged me out of her precious car.

She dragged me inside where I saw my father sitting in the chair, waiting for our arrival. My mother threw me to the floor, not caring how I landed, as long as she didn't have to touch me anymore.

"Kai." I heard my father's booming voice say from above me.

I looked up at him, his eyes burning with so much anger and hate that it physically hurt knowing it was all aimed at me. I looked away, unable to keep eye contact. My mistake. The air was knocked out of me as he kicked my back hard. I rolled over a few times from the force.

"Here you go honey." I heard my mother purr.

I glanced up and saw the blade of a knife. I whimpered. I knew what was in store for me. I knew what they were going to do to me. I screamed as the blade pierced my arms and chest. I cried as it ripped through my flesh. I begged him to stop when I became dizzy and unable to see straight. He just laughed the whole time. Finally, he stopped. I had lost so much blood. My blood was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, me, and him.

"Come. Lets go out to eat." My father offered. "But first, lets get a shower."

He pulled her close to him, kissing her lips softly. They didn't care, I knew. I had known that my whole life, but it still hurt. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks as they left me alone. I tried to stand, but I couldn't move. My vision became blurred and I lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review!!!!


	2. Am I To Late?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade...

This Chapter Is Dedicated To garrulous-seeker and Destiny Kitty!! If Not For You two, There Would **NOT** Be A Chapter 2

Am I So Different Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray's P.O.V

I'm laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling. Why did I let that...woman...take Kai? I know what she does to him. Why didn't I try harder to make him stay? I sat up and sighed. I felt sick to my stomach. It's my fault if anything happens to Kai.

I walked to my closet to get something more comfortable to run in. Changing quickly I opened the window, easily jumping to the tree. Catching myself on the branch, I slid down and began walking, trying to clear my head.

As I walked around the neighborhood, the feeling in my stomach got worse and worse that it was almost impossible to bear. Finally I decided to go check on Kai. I had to make sure he was alright. Running along the streets, I began my search for Kai.

It felt like I had been running for hours, but in reality, it was only about ten minutes. Glancing around quickly to see where I was at, I took of running again. I was getting close. His house should be only about four or five more blocks. Growling slightly at how slow I seemed to be going, I pushed myself harder to run faster. What if Kai was hurt? I had to hurry and make sure he was ok.

Kai's P.O.V

I groaned as something kicked my side. Opening my eyes the best I could, I looked up into the eyes of my father.

"Get up." he ordered sternly. "You've got blood all over my floor. It better be cleaned by the time we get back."

I nodded as I stumbled up from the floor. Everything hurt and my vision was seriously blurry. It was taking everything I had to just stand up.

"Honey? Where's my coat?" I heard my mother call from her room.

"Is it in the closet?" he called back. "Or did you leave it in the washroom?"

"I don't know. I can't remember." she sighed as she walked into the room father and I were in.

She glared at me as soon as he saw me. "You finally woke up? Pathetic child." she growled, crossing her arms. "Go find my coat."

"Y-yes ma'am." I said as I limped towards the closet. I think I saw her throw it in there. I leaned against the wall to keep myself steady, but that was a bad idea. I was still bleeding pretty badly and I left a trail of crimson along the white walls. I yelped as someone slammed my face against the wall.

"Idiotic child! What do you think your doing?" my father screamed as he grabbed my hair and forced me to look at the blood. "Are you trying to ruin my house?"

I whimpered quietly as I struggled to stay awake. My vision was just a blur of color and I hurt everywhere. He pushed me away from him and I fell to the floor.

"Stand up." my mother sneered.

I pulled myself up, using the wall for support. I looked up at them even though I couldn't see them.

"We'll be gone for a couple of hours. I want this house spotless. I want the blood gone and there better not be a single stain of blood." my mother ordered.

I nodded but the action almost made me fall over, so I stopped. They walked towards the door, slamming it behind them.

"I l-love you too..." I whispered even though I knew no one could hear me.

I glanced at the floor and walls but all I saw was a blur of white and red. I sighed and made my way slowly to the kitchen to get something to clean up the blood with. After nearly falling twice, I was back in the living room, ready to clean the mess of blood. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. I fell forward, expecting to hit the tiled floor, but I didn't. Instead I fell into someone's arms.

(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here, but then it would have been way to short...)

Rei's P.O.V

I finally made it to Kai's neighborhood. The only thing now was to find Kai's house. Sneaking my way along the street, I saw two people walking out of a house. I didn't regonize the man, but I knew the woman. I felt like attacking her, but of course, I didn't. I snuck to the back yard of a near by house and made my way quickly but silently to Kai's. When the car passed by, I opened the window and snuck inside. Instantly the metallic smell of blood hit me. Was I to late?

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. All I could see was blood smeared on the walls and puddles of the red liquid on the floor. I frowned. Something told me it was all Kai's. I heard someone coming so I hid behind the chair near the wall. I sighed with relief when I saw it was Kai, but my relief instantly faded into worry. He looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open and it didn't take a genius to tell that he had lost way to much blood. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. My throat felt like it had closed up. I jumped up and ran to him when he started to fall over. I caught him in my arms, panic instantly filling my mind.

"Kai?!" I wanted him to answer me. I wanted him to wake up and tell me he was fine. "Please Kai! Open your eyes!"

He didn't answer me. I was scared. I picked him up, shifting so he was on my back and ran. What do I do?! I have to help him, I know that, but then what? I can't let him go back, that much is obvious. I'd rather die than let him go back there.

Kicking open my front door, I ran to the living room, carefully putting Kai on the couch.

"Mom!" I screamed as I looked around for some alcohol and bandages. "Mom! Where are you?"

"Rei, what's wrong dear?" I heard my mother ask from the kitchen.

"I need you to call the police or something please!" I practically screamed at her as I ran back to the living room.

"What ever for d--" she started before she stopped and dropped the glass she had been holding.

Without a second thought, she picked up the phone and dialed 911.

**"911, what's your emergency?"**

"I need an ambulance now!" my mother yelled at the phone.

She told the lady our address and what was going on. I didn't really catch everything she said. I was to busy trying to clean and wrap Kai's injuries. I finally finished, but I felt like I hadn't done anything. It was my fault this happened. It was my fault I didn't try harder to make Kai stay. I'm such a horrible friend. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a cold hand wipe my eyes softly. I looked up and felt like crying harder.

"W-what's wrong...Rei?" Kai asked, voice shaking badly.

I bit my lip and hugged him tightly. I was glad he was awake. I was glad he was alive.

"Rei? I can't...I can't breathe..." he panted quietly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I let him go. "Are you ok?"  
"I will be if you stop crying." he answered, smiling slightly.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, forcing the tears to stop falling.

"Good." he said as he forced himself to sit up.

"Kai, lay back down." I ordered as I softly pushed him back down. My plan didn't really go according to plan. Instead of him laying back down, he leaned up and kissed my lips. I blushed lightly, but kissed him back. I felt like pouting when he pulled away and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I was right." he whispered softly. "Your lips are soft."

I blushed deeper. "Whatever." I replied but he didn't say anything. "Kai?" I looked at him and started to panic again. His eyes were closed. "Kai?!"

"Calm down dear. He's probably just tired." my mother said, trying to calm me down.

My attention was pulled to the door as the paramedics finally arrived. They quickly, but carefully, put Kai on the stretcher and brought him to their vehicle. I climbed in with him. I wasn't going to leave him alone again. The paramedic seemed to understand and let me stay. They hooked him up to a heart monitor and some other machines. Before long, we were on our way to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review and there is 1 more chapter on the way!!!


	3. My Happy Ending

Am I So Different Chpt. 3

This Chapter is dedicated to Destiny Kitty and garrulous-seeker!!

Please Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray's P.O.V

I was sitting in the waiting room for hours already. My mom and dad had shown up a while ago and tried to talk me into going home. I told them I was staying here until the doctor came out and then I was going to be in Kai's room. They finally agreed and told me to call them when I felt like coming home. I didn't say anything and they left. So now I'm just sitting here, staring blankly at the wall and waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me Kai was alright, that he was going to be up and walking around before I knew it.

I heard someone walking down the hall and I was up quicker than a heart beat. I saw the doctor and I met him half way.

"How is he? Is he ok? Don't tell me he's dead!" I kept talking, not giving the doctor a chance to speak until he held up his hand to silence me.

"He's going to be fine, but he need's a lot of rest. He's lost a lot of blood though and that's got us worried. We've already given him blood transfusions so he should be alright, but we want to keep him here to make sure." the doctor told me.

I nodded and looked at the floor. It's my fault he's here. I shouldn't have let him go.

"He's awake if you want to see him." the doctor told me. It was as if he could sense my mood. I nodded my head quickly and he led the way to Kai's room.

Once inside the room, I sat beside Kai. He was staring at the IV drip like it was the most amazing thing ever.

"You know," he started. "This is the fourth time I've been in here this week."

I frowned and lightly touched his cheek. It was all I could do. He continued to talk so I listened.

"It's the sixteenth time this month." he continued.

That made me feel horrible. Sixteen times in just one month. How much has he gone through?

"I just keep disappointing them." he said, eyes still following the drip. "If I could just...learn to listen to everything they tell me...maybe I wouldn't be here. Maybe they wouldn't hate me as much."

What do I say to that? I can't tell him _'they don't love you and they never will.'_ I can't tell them that they don't want him. I settled for hugging him. I couldn't say anything so why not? He hugged me back and buried his face in my chest. I softly stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't leave." I heard him whisper. "Please don't leave."

"I won't Kai. I'll never leave you alone again." I said and I meant it. I had let him go once and he ended up here. I won't let that happen again.

I yelped out of surprise when he pulled me on top of him. "Kai, what a--" I tried to say but he cut me off by kissing my lips. I kissed back softly before pulling away slightly.

"Kai, you need to rest." I scolded.

"I'm still laying down right?" he asked innocently.

I sighed. "I guess."

"Ok then. I'm still resting." he smirked as he pulled me back down to kiss me again.

I smiled and kissed back. Life couldn't get any better.

(Time Lapse: few days later) Kai's P.O.V

I'm finally out of the hospital. I hated it in there. I feel like their watching me. At least I had Rei with me. I smiled at that. He said he wouldn't leave and he didn't. Now I'm going to live with him and his family. My parents were busted for child abuse and were seen as unfit parents and sent to jail, so I didn't have a place to live. Rei, of course, offered, or should I say forced, me to live with him and his parents.

So now, I'm standing here with Rei watching the movers load all of my stuff into a truck to take it all to Rei's home. I'm so happy I'll never have to set foot in this place ever again. Rei and I climbed into the truck so we could hurry and get home. I took one last look at the hell I used to call a home. I would never be coming back.

I smiled and looked at Rei, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and looked back at me before laying his head on my shoulder. Finally the movers started the truck and we began the drive home. I wonder how much my life will change now that I don't have to worry about wether or not I'll wake up in the morning.

"Calm down Kai. Everything will be fine." I heard Rei say.

I smiled. "I know."

"Then why are you so anxious?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Because I can't wait to see how much life's going to change."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go!! Last chapter of this story!! Kai got his happy ending finally!!

review please!!!


End file.
